Electric Angel
by Ace Kanemori
Summary: Saya gak pintar buat summary, silahkan baca sendiri fanficnya. Budayakan Read n Review, ok?


**Electric Angel**

**Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**WARNING! GAJE, GAK JELAS, DAN BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA YANG TAK TERHITUNG**

**A/N: Halo~! Setelah gak aktif beberapa saat lamanya di FFn, saya kembali mengupdate fanfic! Budayakan RnR alias Read n Review ya! Arigatou!**

Pemandangan menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sedang terjadi pertarungan hebat. Dan faktanya mengatakan "iya". Sekarang sedang terjadi pertarungan antara Phanteon dan Pandemona, dunia dewa dan dunia iblis. Diriku yang sekarang pun terkapar dengan banyak luka. Aku bahkan hampir tidak menyadari siapa diriku sesungguhnya. Aku tak sanggup kalau luka di tubuhku dibiarkan seperti ini terus menerus. Mataku perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya. Apa aku sudah mati? Aku tak tahu.

"Kau sudah bangun ya," ucap seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku, ia adalah Megurine Luka, salah satu dari _medical team_, tepatnya, salah satu _medic girl_. Luka sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

"Luka... dimana aku?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku yang dibalut perban.

"Kau berada di gedung medis. Apa kau ingat? Kau terkapar setelah mendapat serangan dari seorang iblis dari Pandemona, tepat di kepalamu, Miku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sih, aku mengetahuinya dari Rin-chan yang melihatnya," jawab Luka sambil membereskan beberapa peralatan medis.

"Dimana teman-temanku? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi, cemas.

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya mengalami luka ringan. Mereka semua sudah sehat." Luka menenangkanku, ia duduk di dekatku. Aku jadi merasa jauh lebih tenang. Tapi, saat itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa Luka berbohong kepadaku.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?" mohonku.

"Yah, sebenarnya kau harus istirahat lebih lama sih. Tapi, aku percaya padamu. Pergilah, aku akan bilang kepada Teto kalau kau sudah sehat," Luka mengeluarkan senyumnya yang manis.

"_Arigatou_, Luka,"

Tak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Aku mengikat rambut hijauku yang panjang menjadi dua. Setelah itu, diriku keluar gedung medis dan pergi ke Vocaloid. Vocaloid adalah tempat untuk _angel_ sepertiku. Hanya _angel_ tertentu saja yang berada disini. Para _angel_ yang tinggal di Vocaloid adalah aku, Rin-chan, Len, Kaito, Gumi, dan Gakupo. Luka adalah salah satu _angel _seperti kami, tetapi ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang _medic girl_ dan bekerja di belakang. Vocaloid sudah mulai terlihat. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, aku masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa ada orang disini ... ?"

Kulihat semua teman-temanku berada disitu. Tetapi, beberapa dari mereka ada yang anggota tubuhnya diperban. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka ada yang masih terluka dan belum sembuh, aku sudah sangat senang bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang kusayangi. Mereka semua tersenyum hangat padaku. Tapi, ada satu orang yang tak terlihat. Kaito.

"Dimana Kaito?" tanyaku pada mereka semua.

Mendadak, suasana menjadi suram. Bahkan, Rin-_chan_ menangis. Aku merasakan _feeling_ yang tidak enak. Akhirnya, Gumi angkat bicara.

"Miku... Kaito sudah tiada.."

Aku terkejut. Seketika, air mataku keluar dan aku menangis sebanyak mungkin.

**5 Tahun Kemudian...**

Aku adalah Hatsune Miku. Phanteon dan Pandemona masih saja berperang. Aku adalah seorang _angel_, dan aku berumur 21 tahun sekarang. Aku sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan 5 tahun yang lalu. Kaito yang kusayangi, Kaito yang kucintai, Kaito yang adalah kekasihku, telah tiada. Ia melindungi semua _angel_ Vocaloid, sampai terpaksa mempraktekkan kekuatan yang terlarang. Kekuatan terlarang itu mengambil tumbal bagi penggunanya, yaitu jiwa sang pengguna sendiri, sehingga disebut kekuatan terlarang. Aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu, sangat susah untuk menerimanya. Aku akan membalas kematian Kaito dengan kemenangan Phanteon.

Sekarang ini, aku kembali terkapar penuh luka seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Suasana dan kejadian ini benar-benar mirip, sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti mengalami _deja vu_. Sang iblis Pandemona yang tadi membuatku penuh luka seperti ini telah mengira bahwa aku sudah mati. Aku bangkit dan memaksakan diri, tak ingin bila kehilangan salah satu rekanku di Vocaloid seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Kulihat Len di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Ia terlihat jauh lebih parah dariku. Kelihatannya, ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, sampai melebihi batas. Aku mengetahuinya karena ia berubah menjadi sebuah _crystal_. Itulah tanda bila seorang _angel_ menggunakan kekuatannya melebihi batas. Aku berusaha berjalan, meskipun sering kali terjatuh dan menambah luka di tubuhku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Kesempatan ini harus kugunakan untuk menolong Len, selagi iblis Pandemona mengiraku sudah mati. _Crystal_ Len kubungkus dengan sobekan daun. Tiba-tiba, bungkus itu bercahaya, kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok _angel_. Mungkin Len sudah pulih kembali. Tetapi, itu bukan Len! Melainkan Kaito! Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Ka-Kaito?"

"Ya, ini aku, Miku... Len menyerahkan tubuhnya untung menjadi penyokong rohku sementara..."

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Apakah kau tak bahagia di dunia sana ... ?"

"Sebenarnya, cara untuk mengalahkan raja iblis Pandemona adalah dengan kekuatan kombinasi Electric Angel mu dan kekuatan White Angel ku... aku tak bisa berlama-lama... kasihan Len. Mari kita kalahkan Pandemona."

Lidahku kaku. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa akan kehadiran Kaito. Aku hanya mengikuti Kaito mencari raja iblis Pandemona.

Sesosok hitam muncul. Aku tahu, itu pasti raja iblis Pandemona. Aku akan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatanku untuk mengalahkannya, bersama Kaito ... !

Aku dan Kaito mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan. Tubuhku bercahaya. Aku hanya mengingat Kaito mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Samar-samar, kulihat Luka dan teman-temanku.

"Miku ... syukurlah kau sadar!"

Luka menangis terharu akan kemenangan Phanteon. Rin-_chan_, Len, dan Gumi memelukku. Gakupo tersenyum hangat, namun sedikit terlihat, ia sedang menahan tangis haru.

_Miku ... jagalah Vocaloid ... maafkan aku, tidak bisa menjagamu seperti dulu ... kini semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Aku percaya padamu, tetaplah hidup!_

Entah suara darimana, namun kuyakin itu suara Kaito.

**A/N: Makasih ya buat "A", udah mau jadi ****_beta-reader_**** sang author abal ini. Katanya ****_feel_****nya dapet, tapi dia itu suka ngibul. Jadi gak yakin bener deh '-')/**

**Seperti biasa, yang baca tapi enggak ****_review_**** dan jadi ****_silent reader_**** bakal dilemparin sendal sama Miku '-')/ #digebukkin berjamaah**

**_BYE BYE! _****SEMOGA ENGGAK KETEMU LAGI! XD**


End file.
